


Has anyone seen my coat?

by BellatrixTheStar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Gen, The River - Freeform, icy water, lost her coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixTheStar/pseuds/BellatrixTheStar
Summary: Lucy almost drowns. Wumptober 2020. Sorry I posted this late XD
Kudos: 6





	Has anyone seen my coat?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: drowning.
> 
> I did this for Wumptober, prompt 13 (Breathe in, breathe out - Drowning), I posted this during Wumptober on FF.net, but forgot to post here, so sorry I'm late :)

The ice was melting.

Lucy heard it first in the little creaks and groans as the water seemed to complain, as if it was a child growing too big for its winter coat.

Then came the _crack_ as Mr. Beaver shifted his weight in just the wrong way. Pieces of ice began breaking off, slowly crumbling the safe path bit by bit, piece by piece.

The sound of a few tumbling shards turned her head so fast she heard her neck crack. She sucked in an icy breath of trepidation and it burned her throat like broken glass.

"Oh no!" She cried as she spotted the wolves racing across the top of the falls.

"Run!" Peter yelled and they made it all of halfway before they were trapped.

The ice was forgotten as the group was surrounded the grey wolves, the Secret Police. Lucy briefly wondered which one was Maugrim, the one who had taken Mr. Tumnus to the Witch. The thought was quickly banished when one of the wolves pounced on Mr. Beaver.

"Peter!"

Peter drew his sword and pointed it at the leader, who was quickly advancing on them. Lucy was pushed behind her older brother, but all she could do was watch in horror as the other wolf aimed his teeth at Mr. Beaver's throat and people began to scream at Peter, telling him what to do as if yelling would get him to do what they wanted. Or maybe that was just the sense of urgency rising, rising, rising up from their stomachs as if it was going to burst out of them at any second.

She was almost completely absorbed in the scene, but as the ice beside her groaned loudly she remembered; _the ice is melting_. Susan and Mr. Beaver and the Wolf were all shouting at Peter like he was the one with all the answers, but Peter just looked scared.

"Peter," she began, but was cut off by another round of shouting, "Peter!" she tried again with no result. _Nobody is listening!_

"So, what's it going to be Son of Adam? I won't wait, and neither will the River!" The wolf snarled, sounding slightly panicky himself.

"Peter!" She screamed, looking at the icy falls as they began to burst like a water balloon left too long under the tap.

"Hold on to me!" Peter said and drove his new sword deep into the ice. Lucy held on and watched as a terrible mixture of ice and water rained down before the whole thing burst outward and _over_ them.

She managed to hold on for the first wave, and it was almost exhilarating the way they flew through the water, but icy water makes for a slippery grip, and it wasn't long before Lucy began to slide. And slide, and slide. Too far; she was going to fall in.

Peter tried to gather her up and keep a grip on his sword, but it was difficult with Susan hanging on for dear life as well. Lucy was soaked and exhausted and before she knew it, she was sliding back off the piece of ice. Peter had a firm grip on her coat, but not on _her_.

And water was filling her mouth and her eyes, and the current was dragging her forwards and downward and where was up? She needed to breathe! Lucy began to panic, thrashing and straining her arms and legs but the river was deep, and she was small. Where was the surface?

 _I need air, I need air I needairIneedairI-_ her lungs began to burn and her struggling renewed, but it was cold and icy, and she didn't know where to go.

Water slipped in, bubbles slipped out and Lucy sank.   
She sank into oblivion. But if it was oblivion, why was it so cold?  
Sinking, sinking, sinking, into the deep cold black, flailing limbs becoming limp, eyes closing, and she couldn't feel her fingers.

 _Are you supposed to feel your fingers? Or your toes?_ She thought as the feeling left them, which was a relief because it was _so cold_.

Wasn't that a good thing? Not feeling pain? How could it be comforting to feel things when all you could feel - But her lungs still burned, and she wished her lungs would go numb too so it didn't feel like daggers were stabbing through them and they convulsed and she couldn't stop from taking a breath _in_ and that was water, not air, but that didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

Her face was numb.

_Bump_

_Bump_

A thought drifted into Lucy's tried mind; _Riverbank_.

_Bump_

_Oh, the riverbank!_ She suddenly thought, and with a surge of adrenalin, a gasp and a sputtering cough, she broke the surface, she slid herself up the bank. Lying on her side, she hacked and coughed until she spewed water. An icy torrent bursting from her chest like the river itself had bursted through the ice of winter.

_I want mother._

_Oh, and Peter and Susan! And Ed…dear Ed. I need to find them but – but – come on, Lucy! Get up! Up! Move!_

She groaned, and Lucy finally dragged her soggy and trembling body up, up, up, which was hard because she was _heavy_. Why hadn't she ever noticed that it was so hard to stand? Standing wasn't normally this hard, was it? Her thoughts felt muddy.

Her head started to spin, and she staggered, falling heavily against a tree until it stopped. She was trembling. She was trembling and she seemed to have lost her coat.

It was somehow even colder out of the water than it was in it. She was about to sit down again when she heard a voice.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

Susan was shouting for her.

_Susan!_

Lucy stumbled towards the most perfectly welcome sound in the world.

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me trying my hand at angst because...yes...I'm not very good at it, as you might be able to tell.
> 
> This is basically a fill-in for the movie-verse of that River Scene where we lose sight of Lucy. I feel kinda bad for putting her through this, but Wumptober, am I right?
> 
> Review and tell me what to do better because I want to get better at this writing thing!
> 
> Trix


End file.
